vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leviathan 89
Sockpuppets Hey, we can't check users without cause (i.e. we can check for sockpuppets of vandals if someone is vandalizing, but not just because there are a lot of new accounts), if you have concerns about some of these users, please contact staff - otherwise, assume good faith -- RandomTime 16:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't sock puppeting against Wikia's ToU? Well thank you anyway, I'll try contacting the staff then. Leviathan_89 16:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Sockpuppetry is not against the Terms of Use -- RandomTime 16:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Reporting vandals When reporting vandals, use the Report:Vandalism page. Not the users and IPs to be checked page. If you're going to post on that page, use the appropriate format. It is not to be use for extended commentaries. -- sulfur 01:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I was misled by "To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here." Do I need to repost my request there? Leviathan_89 09:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The report users or IPs page is for those suspected of cross-wiki vandalism and spam. All that is required is the simple format listed on the page. For the report you put in, that would've been more suited to the vandalism page. And it's been checked, etc. -- sulfur 13:24, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Sure. No problem. -- 09:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am trying to do it but strangely, there is no move option there. -- 09:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry for a late reply. I was helping someone with my bot. Hmm..You are a VSTF, right? So you should be able to move it, right? Can you do it please?-- 12:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) hi,can i ask Y you block my account Iamnoone on Winx Wikia?AdrianShephard (talk) User:Iamnoon66 For "preventing him creating sockpuppets with similar names", is it necessary to delete the userpage as well? (I saw this, apologies for that. Deleting user pages should work next time) Personally, I don't mind at all, but I'm just asking out of curiosity. --SW8573 Talk 09:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :"That filter puzzled me... is that a local filter on your wiki?" Some wikis have it enabled via requesting staff, most don't. It's a MediaWiki extension (I found it from w:c:terraria :P) :EDIT: I saw in an old CC forum that VSTF could check IP addresses... is it true? (not that I need a check-user atm). --SW8573 Talk 11:09, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism report Ciao, can you check skype for my report? Thanks [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 22:23, October 16, 2012 (UTC) General spam vs. specific spam I'm not sure I understand the difference between the "Report:Spam" page and "Report:Users and IPs needing checked" when it comes to spam. There doesn't seem to be a mechanism on the Users/IP page to specify why an account or IP is being reported. As it is, it's kind of like "here's a problem and you get to figure out why it's a problem". The Spam page is a little clearer: "here's a problem and it's spam". Does the VSTF check the History of the Users/IP page to see who is filing the report and any reason(s) in the edit summary they might give for doing so? And if this is the correct page for reporting a single user that is spamming, regardless of where they are spamming, then what is the Report:Spam page used for? Multiple attacks on the same wiki by different users/IPs? If you can make the difference between the two pages a little clearer for me, it will help me to do it better the next time. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Speakonia Wiki candidates for deletion Hello. I found some pages on the Speakonia Wiki that I feel need to be deleted. I marked them as candidates for deletion. I tried to adopt the Speakonia Wiki, but I was unsuccessful. The admin of said wiki has not made any edits there since he founded the wiki three years ago.—Brandon Devers 22:06, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I failed to mention that a couple of the files that I marked for deletion were photographs that I found to be inappropriate for the wiki. I did not upload said pictures, but other users did.—Brandon Devers 22:54, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Thank you, sir.—Brandon Devers 23:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) how could i become a member of the VSTF? --ТИКОУ 10:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) IP address blocked User:TK-999 has blocked User:Aliat and his IP address, which is the same as mine. As a result of this I have been blocked as well. It would be helpful if you would pllease unblock my IP address as soon as possible. Thank You! PS: Sorry about the broken signature. 15:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, since TK-999 was taking a while to respond. I was beginning to grow impatient. Sorry, I won't do it again. 23:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ::How is it spam? 02:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::The above user is actually right, it's not spam. You can go to the link and check it out yourself: Top Ten Anime in Entertainment Wiki. Avenger of justice (talk) 14:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Avenger and Lelouch are right. I advise you to check it out yourself. 14:12, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::I checked the link myself, it's not spam. 14:14, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Like the other users said, it's not spam! You should unblock the users that have been blocked for false reasons. Ednoahjones (talk) 14:22, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I think the reason why you think it's spam is because it logs you off. he reason why we use this page and not the wikia page is because we want to test whether the user who's voting is real person or a robot. Last time we did it, the poll was inaccurate. 14:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I didn't mean the link itself was spam, but leaving a message to every users requesting to vote is, technically, spam. Especially if you leave the same message twice, since Aliat is a sockpuppet of Lelouch Di Britannia in our eyes. :"Spam is the use of electronic messaging systems to send unsolicited bulk messages, especially advertising, indiscriminately." - from Wikipedia. That's why I ask you to avoid that. If you want to do that, you should ask the local admin to add a message in the community corner or ask permission to open a blog. Also, I didn't block anyone myself. leviathan_89 15:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. I won't do it again. Sorry. Also, please consider voting in the link left by Avenger above these messages. Thanks. 15:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :Also, the correct link should be http://entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Top_Ten_Anime I believe. leviathan_89 15:11, May 14, 2013 (UTC) We would like to confirm that the voter is a human and not a bot or a robot. Which is why we use the link Avenger posted above. So if you are considering for voting use this link: http://toptenanime.comyr.com/Index.htm Thanks! 15:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I know you are a vstf staff, but just for security reasons. 15:14, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't understand how that link would help... but whatever. leviathan_89 15:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to vote? 15:29, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :I should have already. leviathan_89 15:42, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Question May I ask how to sign up for VSTF membership? Chintzy (talk) 01:53, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :There is no sign ups. Read over Membership. Rappy 02:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you, but does that mean I can't become a VSTF official?Chintzy (talk) 02:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :::If you prove to be dedicated user in fighting vandalism and spam across Wikia, then you could possibly be asked to help the group by joining them. --Joseph 03:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::cool! I will do my best. Chintzy (talk) 03:17, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Policies/it Ciao! Puoi correggere questa pagina: Policies/it? Il mio italiano non è perfetto, mi piacerebbe che tu rivedessi quella pagina. Grazie! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 17:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Wiki italiana di Code Lyoko Ciao! Ľutente Mister Rex 96 mi sta chiedendo essere amministratore, e mi piacerebbe sapere se è lo stesso vandalo che Mario Dorato e Davide Rivera, chi anteriormente ha collaborato sulla wiki, mi ha chiesto essere amministratore, e dopo ha tentato distruggere la wiki. Lo puoi comprovare? Grazie! --Josep Maria 20. (discussió • 21:58, September 13, 2015 (UTC)